


The Drawing Book

by athlanna



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College, Drawing Book, I hate tags, Just a drabble I did in like 10 minutes, M/M, One Shot, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlanna/pseuds/athlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He unknowingly forgets his drawing book, and his crush sees all the drawings of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot. Hopefully you people like this. This was inspired by another fic I read, of which I forget the name and author.

I walked slowly back to the room I shared with the kid who transferred only about a month ago. He was... different, and I often found myself writing about him, or doodling his name in my notebooks. He was a major distraction, and so were my feelings. I was a complete sucker for accents, and boy was his accent gorgeous. Irish. Strangely, I've always wanted to go to Ireland, to see how different everything is there. Instead, I ended up in southern Canada, attending some college I didn't really know, and I often had to look at my map of the school to find my way around. I guess you could say we're both transfers, myself coming from the States and all, but he had missed the first couple weeks of the first semester. Over the last week or so, I noticed that more and more of my projects and work for my art class were different drawings of him, with each one my art skills improving. I also began drawing at the dorm, a habit I'd picked up since I started drawing him at all. I would sit on my bed in the opposite corner of the room than his, and just draw. He would often ask what I was drawing, and why I seemed to look at him funny, but my response was always either "nothing" or "just thinking". He seemed to believe me.

Things changed after that one day, about 3 weeks later.

We were sitting in the library, studying for some test. We had different classes, so we couldn't really help each other, but we still worked together. We had created a great bond over these past couple months, and my feelings only grew more intense. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me, and when I would look up at him, he would turn away or look elsewhere. It was cute, really, and I didn't mind. He was watching me now, tapping the end of his pencil on his textbook, his chin in his other hand with his elbow on the table. I looked up at him, but he continued to look at me. I could feel myself starting to blush, and quickly looked back down. I could hear him giggle to himself, then resume his focus to his books.

The bell rang, startling the both of us. Fortunately for him, he didn't have a class right away, but I did, so I hurriedly grabbed my books and left. Unknowingly, I left my drawing book - the one with all the drawings of him - on the table in the library, sitting in front of him. I rushed back into the library when I realized I didn't have it.

It was nearly empty now, with a few students left who didn't have an immediate class who were just loitering around to waste the time. He was the only one sitting at the tables, textbooks completely forgotten as he was immersed in the notebook he was looking at. My drawing book. I quietly, slowly, walked up to the table he was sat at, and instantly noticed the wonder in his eyes. He didn't look up, or seem to notice I was there.

"These are really good," he said. I nearly jumped out of my skin at his sudden words. A blush spread across my cheeks once again, and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. He obviously knew I was standing there. Guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

"Uh, thanks..." I said, almost stammering across the simple words. He looked up at me.

"Honestly. I didn't know you could draw like that. It's amazing; they're so... realistic, and it just blows my mind," he said calmly. All I could do was smile awkwardly, unable to even speak to this boy.  
"Why'd you draw me?" he asked, looking back up from the book. I hesitated.

"Um, because you're, uh, different?"

"Is that a question?" he joked. I laughed nervously.

"N-no, I mean, um... you're just, y'know, not like anyone else here." He gave me a weird look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, feigning offense. I panicked.

"Um, I didn't-I mean, I just-" He cut me off with gentle laughter.

"I was just kidding, you goof." He rose from his seat, handing me back my drawing book. I clutched it to my chest, unable to move.  
"I know it's because you like me, and I like you, too," He walked away, leaving me without a chance to say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more one shots before I continue with LALH: Z. Sorry if any of you are still waiting for chapter 3...


End file.
